Love is a Battlefield
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: They say that people develop stronger bonds when thrown into dangerous situations. That doesn't exclude our teenage heroes, the Wolverines. The inside story of Matt and Erica.
1. He says, She says

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Red Dawn. If I did Matt and Erica would've totally hooked up in the 1984 version.**

**Love Is A Battlefield**

* * *

They sat around the fire, it had been a successful day. Danny had started a conversation about what he missed most. Toni said, "That's easy. A shower."

Danny shrugged, "I miss my bed."

Jed laughed, "I miss both."

Daryl sighed, "I would have preferred graduating before all this happened." Matt punched him in the arm laughing. Robert smirked, "Oh yeah? And what do you miss Matt, or should I say who?"

Matt raised a brow and smirked, "Depends, there were plenty if chicks I was interested in." He slapped fives with the guys, and Erica countered, "And none were interested in you."

Jed muffled a snort and a wave of 'oohs' started. Matt narrowed his eyes at her, while she crossed her arms with a smug expression. "I wouldn't be so sure. Every girl I've been with always enjoyed it. Always."

"Doubt it."

"Is that a challenge?" he smirked. She gaped and proceeded to punch him, only he caught her fist before impact. Toni laughed, "Okay, save your fighting for later."

Matt stood up and grabbed both of their dishes. He leaned in to Erica, "Let me get that for ya." He flashed her a wink and walked off to wash the dishes. Jed brushed himself off and collected the rest of the plates and joined his brother. The rest got ready for bed, Toni walked to her sister a grin on her face.

"Flirt."

Erica blushed red, "Am not!"

Toni snorted, "Oh come on! You totally like him."

"No I don't. Why would I like a disrespectful, rude, insensitive jerk?" she fumed.

Toni laughed, "Why not?" and walked towards her sleeping area, Erica grabbed her arm, "What do you mean?"

Toni turned to her and gripped her shoulders, "Listen I can sense some tension goin' on."

Erica rolled her eyes, "That's called annoyance."

"I meant sexual tension."

Erica slapped her sister playfully, she couldn't conceal her grin, "Oh go to bed!"

Toni turned and waved her off, "Yeah yeah, go talk to him."

She stubbornly crossed her arms, "Why should I?"

Toni sighed, "Because you obviously want to and have some unfinished business."

Erica narrowed her eyes and walked back to wait. Meanwhile, Jed and Matt were laughing. "Now Mattie, you've been offered a challenge, you backing out?"

Matt shrugged, "Well she needs to clarify that challenge first."

Jed gave him a pat on the back, "Hah, well good luck with that. 'Night." he walked back to the camp, leaving Matt with the rest of the dishes.

He cleaned up and walked back to camp. He was suddenly grabbed and pulled behind a tree, Erica was inches from his face and she had a tight grip on the collar of his jacket.

"Geez! Calm down!" he hissed. She pulled him closer, "We need to talk."

"Talk?" he said skeptically, he smirked, "Sweetheart, at this distance it looks like you want to do more than talk."

She shoved him back against the tree and let go, he grabbed her by the wrists and switched their positions. "Now, what did you want?"

"Why were you flirting with me?" she hissed.

He gave her a puzzled look, "Flirting with-? For the love of-! Really?! _I _was the one flirting?! No no no, _you_ were the one flirting." he shook his head.

"No I wasn't!" she countered.

"Yeah you were! You started the argument. Instigator!" he sneered.

"It wasn't an argument, it was a fact!"

"Oh hah hah, you're hilarious." he rolled his eyes.

She smiled up at him, "I know."

"So what are the terms of your challenge?"

"My challenge?" she asked.,

"Yeah, the challenge. You know, what do you want?"

She was silent, "…"

He ran a hand through his hair and returned it to her wrist, "Okay, what do you want a kiss, make-out, of more?" he waggled his eyebrows.

She gaped and wanted to slap him, but he still held her wrists. "Why would I sleep with _you_?"

He smirked, "Why not?"

She glared at him, and firmly said, "No. None of them. At all, ever."

He let go and backed away, his hands held up in defeat. "Alright. But you don't know what you're missing out on."

She looked him over and scowled, "Oh I have a pretty good idea."

He quickly leaned in menacingly, "But I guarantee, I'll get stuck in your head, and you'll think about me constantly. And you'll be stuck wishing you had." he winked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked back to his sleeping area. He left Erica standing by the tree breathless and conflicted.

"With and ego as cocky as yours? God no!" she went to bed, but couldn't sleep. His voice and words rang through her ears, _"…I'll get stuck In your head, and you'll think about me constantly. And you'll be stuck wishing you had." _she shook her head. There was no way she'd think about him constantly, no way at all.

Matt snuggled into his sleeping bag content that he won the argument, now he could focus on everything else. Surprisingly, he didn't have the same issue that Erica had. He fell asleep, and didn't worry a bit. He figured it was water under the bridge by now. Boy was he wrong.

* * *

Erica wouldn't show it but for the next few weeks she'd think about him too much, she was almost tempted to go back on her word. That was, until the Colonel arrived. She decided to like him to distract herself from Matt, boy did that work. When they were playing football, she played twenty questions with him and was shocked when he told her, _"Met her in a closet at a party, couldn't stand her at first but," he clicked his tongue, "once it took, I loved her so much it hurt." _she watched Matt play, so he was attractive yeah so what?

His first impression wasn't the best to sweep a girl off her feet. _"Why don't you make yourself useful?" _the Colonel's words were like a little red flag. She was lying to herself when he died.

"I'll never love anybody. I'll never love anybody again!" She sobbed, trying to convince herself not to like Matt again. It would hurt her too much if she lost him too.

Then she lost Toni and Robert, well they all lost Toni and Robert. It was pretty obvious that Erica felt lost and distraught and it was taking a heavy guilt toll on Jed. He blamed himself for what happened. Thinking he could've prevented it with proper planning. They should've went back to camp instead of the rocks.

Now it was just the four of them; Erica, the Eckert brothers, and Danny. This was it.

* * *

Erica sobbed, she couldn't believe him! After everything, they wanted to leave them out and get themselves killed.

"Somebody's gotta live! Somebody's gotta make it!"

She hugged him tight, her body wracked with sobs, "No Mattie! I'm not leaving without you!"

Matt held her at arms length, "Erica, come on! You're a beautiful girl, this is your chance to go and live that dream that all girls wish for. You know? The one with the pretty house and the cute kids and…and a husband!"

She cried and gripped him fiercely, "Danny, can you give us a minute?"

Danny looked back and forth at the two, before awkwardly shuffling up, "Y-yeah. I'll go find Jed."

Erica glared at Matt, "I'm not leaving without you."

He sighed, "Come on. We're giving you a chance for that dream-!"

"I don't want it!" she yelled.

"What? Why not?"

"Because," she lowered her voice, "because, that husband I've pictured is…is you! It's you Mattie! Happy?!" she cried even harder.

"You…you like me?" he asked quietly, she nodded, "But, you never showed it! I mean anytime I said one word you wanted to sock me in the face!"

She wiped her tears, and smiled a little, as Matt continued ranting, "I mean I thought you were beautiful when I first met you, but the whole dish thing, and you hated me and I knew you'd never be interested in me! A-and the Colonel! You started liking him, and I was like, _"What does the old guy have that I don't have?"_ I was seriously getting jealous with an old guy!"

Erica interrupted, "I know. It's because I kept thinking about you and that one night, and I wanted a distraction. I'm sorry Matt."

He held her close, "You shouldn't apologize, I should, I've been a jerk to you."

Erica snuggled closer, and laughed, "Yeah, well I haven't been the nicest to you either. But Matt.."

"What?"

She looked up at him, "We're not leaving without you."

He sighed, "Erica…"

"Matt…" she mimicked.

"Well, it's Jed's call. I'm his brother, I have to follow him."

"Not without me." She pulled him up and out to Jed.

"Jed!"

He turned, "Yeah?"

"You aren't leaving without us!"

"We're creating a diversion. So you can escape. We need someone to live!" he yelled.

"With more of us to help, more of us will survive!" she countered.

Jed softened his tone, "Erica, I've already failed your sister, if I fail you…I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Erica prodded him in the chest, "Oh yeah? And what if you fail him?!" she pointed at Matt, her eyes brimmed with fresh tears. "Huh? What if you fail him, because he gets shot, all because you didn't have the extra pair of hands?!"

"Extra pair of guns really.." Danny corrected.

Matt turned her around, and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Chances are, that I am going to get shot and die. But the point of this is so you can get out of here without being shot at."

She shrugged his hands off, "I don't care! We're coming with! Don't fail me like you failed Toni!"

Jed sighed, "Fine. Grab your guns."

Erica grinned, "I have a plan."

Jed sat down, "Alright lets hear it."

"We get someone on high ground. Have them shoot down the soldiers on patrol, while the others sabotage their vehicles. Then we meet over to their cargo and blow it up with our remaining rockets."

Jed thought about it and looked back and forth between the others, "Sounds like a solid plan."

Erica immediately said, "I'm staying with Matt."

"Well okay. Matt, since you're the best shot, you are going to take the hunting rifle and snipe down the patrolmen. Erica, you'll spot for him. Danny, you'll be with me and help me sabotage the vehicles, and watch my back."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

They had taken out just about all of the patrolmen, and Jed was working on the last vehicle, a truck.

Matt let out a breath, "So you ready to call it quits?"

Erica nodded, with a small grin. He smiled back, and aimed down the sights, keeping an eye on the corner near Jed and Danny. When a soldier started to turn the corner, he pulled the trigger. It was a clean shot and he was down.

Matt sat up from his position, and rested the gun to his side, he held a hand out for Erica, "Okay that's the last of them."

Suddenly Matt was hit in the shoulder, the blood splattered as the bullet came and went through his body. Erica shrieked at him. Jed looked up to see his brother collapse on Erica who was sobbing uncontrollably. Danny nudged him to the Russian commander, holding his gun, the steam still emanating from the barrel.

He had a smug look on his face, but he was unaware of Jed and Danny's presence. Jed pulled his grandfather's already cocked pistol out, he hid behind the truck and fired directly at the Russian's head. He didn't even see what was coming.

Jed tucked the pistol away and kicked the Russian's body, before signaling to Danny to go check on Matt and Erica. They rushed to their position.

Erica was holding Matt's body, she was sobbing and he had a lopsided grin.

"I-I'm fine…really!" he slurred.

Erica cried, "No you aren't! You're shot!"

Matt attempted to stand, but nearly collapsed, he gripped his wound with a groan. Danny grabbed the rockets, and Jed wrapped Matt's arm over his shoulder, hoisting him up with support. Erica grabbed Matt's rifle, and they headed over to the cargo.

Jed turned to Danny, "You a good shot kid?"

Danny shrugged, "I'll do it. It doesn't have to be perfect."

Jed nodded and Erica tried opening the nearby cars, she found the mayor's car and hopped right in, unlocking the doors. She ushered Jed over with Matt. He slowly rested his brother in the backseat. Erica joined Matt in the backseat, as a loud explosion occurred nearby. Danny ran to the car, with a grin, "I did it!"

Jed smiled, and turned the ignition. Erica watched Matt worriedly, "Jed, we need to check how bad it is."

Jed nodded, "I'll try to get him to your granddad's." He turned to look at Matt, and his brows furrowed in concentration, as he sped over to the Mason's. Danny watched as Erica gingerly opened each of Matt's layers.

He let out a chuckle, "You…just wanted to see me shirtless…heh…"

She let out a laugh and smiled at him, "Sure Matt." Once she opened his varsity jacket she could see the large blood stain, it spread from his shoulder to his upper rib area. She stifled a gasp.

Jed quickly turned onto the Mason's property, and jerkily stopped the car. He hopped out and supported his brother inside. Erica and Danny grabbed the guns, and hurried inside.

* * *

**A/N:** Yo guys! I am not dead. I think the last time I uploaded anything was like the second day of the year...YIKES! Well I saw the new Red Dawn movie (Josh Hutcherson! 3) and I liked that Matt and Erica were together in that one...spoiler alert? Haha my bad. Anyway there weren't too many Red Dawn fics so I thought, "I wonder if anyone else wanted Matt and Erica together in the '84 version..." so here I am writing a M'erica fic (heh heh...M'erica...like AMERICA...it's Red Dawn...no? You don't get it..) lemme know what you guys think.


	2. I'm just a little scarred

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Red Dawn. If I did Matt and Erica would've totally hooked up in the 1984 version.**

**Love Is A Battlefield**

* * *

They had been sitting there for hours, Jed had long since ditched the mayor's car to a different location, and returned. Erica's grandfather came downstairs, he had a smile on his face. Erica stood up immediately and stopped chewing her nails.

She ran over and grabbed him, "How is he?"

Jed looked up, he had depressed expression. Mason looked at Jed, "He'll be fine. He's resting right now, but it is a good thing you got him here when you did."

Erica nearly jumped up the stairs, "Can I go see him?"

Her grandfather reluctantly nodded, "As long as you don't wake him."

Erica gestured to Jed and Danny, who shuffled along. Erica stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight. He was in the guest bedroom, that she'd always share with Toni when they were little girls. The mahogany bed was in front of the small square window. The bureau was to his left, and a small desk to his right. In the bed he was steadily breathing, her favorite homemade quilt wrapped him from the waist down. He looked so peaceful, but she furrowed her brow and walked to his side.

His torso was wrapped in bandages. He had a sash of it wrapping around his shoulder, and across his upper chest. There was a noticeable red stain where his wound was.

Erica sat on the chair and pulled up next to the bed. She tenderly reached out and held his hand. She stared him down, thoughts were rushing through her head.

A solitary tear rolled down her right cheek, "Why Mattie? Huh? You just had to jinx yourself, didn't you?" _"Chances are, that I will get shot and die."_

She gripped his hand fiercely in both of hers. As her eyes assessed his situation, making their own teenage hormonal opinions about him. _"He has some nice abs. I didn't even realize that he had that much muscle under all those layers."_

Jed stood in the doorway watching Erica whisper to his unconscious brother, and slowly walked to the foot of the bed, Danny sat on the side opposite to Erica.

Erica looked at the other boys, she wiped her eyes and stood up. She hugged Jed tight, "Thank you for saving him."

Jed nodded, "I'm so sorry about Toni…it was my fault…I should have…"

Erica stopped him, "That's the past. I miss her, but we all do. We all miss everyone." she looked at Matt with a smile, "But what matters is that we managed to save one Wolverine."

Jed smiled, and Erica hugged Danny. He asked softly, "How are you holding up?"

She sighed, "I'm better now, knowing that he's okay. That we're all okay."

Danny nodded. Mason knocked on the door, with a concerned expression. "You kids better grab your stuff."

Erica let go of Danny, "Grandpa?"

Jed grabbed his backpack, and ushered the other two out of the room.

"Whatever you kids were up to last night, they're looking for you. They know you took the mayor's car. And they're looking for that and taking anyone suspicious."

Jed pressed his lips in a thin line, "It's a good thing that I got rid of that car then, huh?"

Mason nodded, "Yeah, but it won't do too much good for you if they stop by and you're still here."

Erica looked back to Matt's room, "You're making us leave? Grandpa! Matt's not ready to move!"

He held her arms length away, "Now you listen to me Erica. We want you three to get a head start to F.A. alright? We'll follow you, but you have to give us a day. We want Matt to rest a bit first."

"But Grandpa-!"

He raised a finger, "Don't 'but' me young lady. Jed's taken good care of you kids the past few months. I think he'll manage a day of travel to the plains. Okay?"

She looked down and nodded, her voice cracked, "How will you find us?"

He smiled at her reassuringly, "There are only so many populated areas in F.A. that are a nearby distance."

Jed handed Erica her pack and rifle, "It'll be fine. Let's go."

Mason handed her Matt's varsity jacket, "Will this help you? Consider this compensation."

Erica gripped the jacket, holding it close, "You won't let them touch a hair on his head right?"

Her grandfather smiled, letting out a chuckle, "Of course." he nodded to Jed, "You still have the horses?"

Jed nodded, "Yeah."

Mason sighed, "Good use them. It'll get you out of here faster. We'll follow tomorrow. Alright. Give us until tomorrow night. We'll be using my truck."

Danny shook his hand, "Thank you for everything these past few months."

He smiled, "Thank you kids for everything you've done the past few months."

Danny grinned, and Jed shook Mason's hand as well, Erica embraced him, "I'll see you soon Grandpa."

"Alright."

Erica ran to her grandmother, and gave her a hug as well, "Bye."

They hopped on their horses and made a break for the plains.

* * *

Matt's subconscious heard a soft voice, _"Why Mattie? Huh? You just had to jinx yourself, didn't you?"_

He slowly drifted in and out of consciousness, but eventually just passed out. He woke up at about nine at night. _Did I really just sleep through all that?_

He sat up, but he felt strained and stiff on his upper right. He looked down and saw he was bandaged, and there was a growing stain of red in his shoulder. Last night's events slowly returned to him in a blur.

"_Okay that's the last of them."_

_There was a sudden sting, that zapped pain up and down his body. He saw the blood splatter. Oh shit! He thought. He heard Erica shriek at him. He heard another gun shot and moments later Jed and Danny were there._

_Erica was holding his body, she was sobbing and he had a lopsided grin._

"_I-I'm fine…really!" he slurred._

_Erica cried, "No you aren't! You're shot!"_

He held the bandaged wound and winced a little, the pain was there but surprisingly it didn't hurt so much. He rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a small room, moonlight was streaming in from the small window behind his head. On his left there was a bureau, and on the right a desk with a lamp. It had a soft glow to it.

He pushed the soft quilt off of him, and stood up, stretching out his sore muscles. He let out a contented sigh. He opened the bureau, finding his shirt and camo jacket. Where was the varsity one? He held the bloodied shirt in front of him looking it over. There was a large stain on the front and back, and a symmetrical hole on both sides of his right shoulder.

He was interrupted by a knock, it was Erica's grandfather, _"So they did get here in time…"_

Mason leaned against the doorframe, "Evening son."

Matt nodded, "Evening sir."

"How are you holding up?"

Matt shrugged and winced, "I'm doing as good as I can for now, little sore, but I'll be fine. Thanks for patching me up."

Mason smiled, "Tough, huh? Just like your granddaddy. It's the least I could do. Besides if I hadn't my granddaughter would've had my head." he chuckled, "It really is the least I could do. You kids have done so much since this started. I know it's been tough."

Matt looked down, thinking of all the fallen Wolverines; Aardvark, Colonel, Daryl, Robert and Toni. He stared at Mason, "Is my brother here? How's Erica? Is Danny okay?"

"Calm down son, you should be more worried about yourself, being the one that was shot and all."

Mason sat on the bed and gestured Matt to sit down, "They left yesterday, well I suppose this morning, very early, it wasn't even dawn."

Matt asked, shocked, "They _left_? Without me?"

Mason held a hand up, "Now now. I told them to leave, it was for their safety. Whatever you kids did yesterday it set up a heavy wanted search. I wanted them to get a head start to the safe zone. I told them we'd be a day behind, to give you time to recuperate."

Matt stood up suddenly attempting to pull on his blood stained shirt. Mason grabbed the shirt from him, "We have fresh clothes for you. No need to walk around in a bloody mess."

He was about to walk out of the room, when Matt asked, "Where's my varsity jacket?"

Mason turned with a smile, "I gave it to Erica, I hope you don't mind, but she was particularly antsy about leaving without you. I said it was compensation for keeping you behind."

Matt's mouth formed an 'o' in response, and Mason left returning with a fresh shirt. "Do you need help putting this on?"

Matt nodded, "Help would be nice."

Mason helped Matt get into his shirt and jacket. He almost tied his boots, but Matt stopped him, "You've done enough, I think I can handle a couple of laces."

Mason nodded and went downstairs. Matt struggled with tying them at first, but quickly worked through the pain. He stood, grabbing his hat on the bureau he situated it on his head firmly, before walking downstairs.

Mason and his wife already packed their things in the truck. Matt grabbed his pack and rifle and placed them in the bed of the truck with everything else. Mason started the ignition, and Matt closed the door. The three of them started their trip to Free America.

* * *

By the time Matt and the Masons were leaving, the Wolverines had just reached the border of Free America and Occupied Territory. They started making their way down the mountain, the entire trip had been fairly quiet. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

Jed finally spoke up, "Erica."

She looked at him, "What?"

Jed cocked his head with a smile, "You like Matt don't you?"

Erica blushed, and trotted ahead, muttering something about older siblings. Danny trotted his horse up to Jed's, "Is that a yes?"

Jed nodded, "I guess so."

Erica stopped her horse and waited for the other two, "Do you think they left yet?"

Jed shrugged, "If they haven't yet, they will soon."

Erica trotted in sync with the others, "Do you think Matt's okay?"

"He was fine when we left him, why wouldn't he be fine now?" Danny asked.

She shrugged, "A lot can happen in a couple of hours. I mean we just walked out of World War three! It was all so sudden…anything could happen."

Jed patted her on the back, "I trust your grandpa, we all do. Matt's gonna be just fine."

Erica smiled, "They better be."

* * *

Soldiers had found the mayor's car swerved off into a ditch, completely destroyed. They had started going door to door the day following the incident.

A young soldier, slammed his fist on the door to the Mason's recently vacated home. He was cursing in Russian for them to open the door.

When no response came, he shot the lock and entered. He sent two men to search upstairs, and one to follow him. They regrouped finding no one. But they did find a bucket filled with medical waste.

They chattered amongst themselves.

The leader spoke in Russian, "They must have been aiding the insurgents!"

One of the men who went upstairs held out Matt's bloody shirt, "Sir, we found this in one of the upper rooms."

The leader held it in front of him, noticing the bullet hole that entered and exited through the right shoulder.

"So they did help the rodents!" he snarled, "They have medically repaired one of the _Wolverines_." he spat the last word.

The one that followed him spoke up, "Sir, these look fairly fresh, they couldn't have gotten too far if they have a wounded man."

The leader nodded. Pointing to the second man who went upstairs, "Notify the base, we're going on a hunting trip." He sneered evilly.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie! Mwhahahaha...anyway...what's going to happen to them? Will the soldiers catch Matt and the Masons? Will Erica and Matt ever get together? SPOILER ALERT: Hell yes they're getting together! That's the whole reason I wrote this! Stay tuned!


	3. One Way, Or Another

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Red Dawn. If I did Matt and Erica would've totally hooked up in the 1984 version.**

**Love Is A Battlefield**

* * *

The Wolverines arrived in the nearest town by mid afternoon. They tied up their horses in the outskirts. They walked into the police station, the sheriff didn't find stragglers out of the ordinary.

He was a bit husky, with a large peppered mustache, he resembled the "Rough Rider" himself. He greeted them with a handshake, "I'm Sheriff Wayne, Jim Wayne."

Jed gave him a nod, "I'm Jed, Jed Eckert. This is Erica Mason, and Danny Bates."

The sheriff's eyes widened, "Jed? Jed Eckert?! Holy smokes! It's an honor to meet you! All of you! Why we've heard of you, the Wolverines! That militia group, what are you a bunch of kids, right? Is this all of you? There's no one else?"

Erica nudged Jed, "Colonel was right, people have heard of us."

Danny cut in, "We're not all that's left, Matt's still back in the Occupied Territory."

Erica quickly added, "He was wounded, so my grandfather is bringing him over later tonight."

The sheriff sat on the bench pulling Erica to sit with him, "He was wounded? What happened?"

Jed answered, "Well, this is war sir, we originally had eight. We lasted months, and we got the aid of a stranded air force pilot, Colonel. Our numbers slowly dropped as time went on. First Aardvark, Colonel…then Daryl…and Toni…finally Robert.."

Erica's eyes watered, "Matt's Jed's brother. He almost died last night."

She finally let her tears fall as the sheriff patted her comfortingly. "What happened? Why'd he get shot?"

She wiped her eyes, "Well, Jed and Matt wanted Danny and I to escape to Free America. So they came up with a suicide plan, I confronted them, and they agreed to let us help them out."

The sheriff looked up at Jed with concern, "What were you boys going to do?"

Jed leaned against the wall, "We were going to distract the soldiers, the usual destruction of their equipment and men. We both knew the risk, we knew we probably wouldn't live to see Free America again."

Erica turned to Jed with a glare, "Why would you guys want to leave without us?! After everything! Matt was willing to just follow your lead, not giving it a second thought! You knew we could help and we could all get out!"

Danny rubbed Erica's shoulders, "Calm down! Matt's alive! We're all alive!"

Erica turned to Danny her eyes were puffy and red, "As far as you know! We left my grandparents and Matt behind! The Commies could have found them and we don't even know!"

The sheriff turned Erica to face him, "Now miss, I've fought in 'Nam, and I lost some friends back there. It wasn't easy, but I moved on from the aggression. Now is Matt your boyfriend?"

Erica blushed red, "No!"

Jed chuckled, "I wouldn't say no…but I wouldn't say yes."

The sheriff gave her a knowing smile, "Listen, you kids have been through a lot, and you've done a lot. You're an inspiration for Free America! I'll have living quarters set up for you and you relatives as soon as possible. Feel free to explore our town."

They thanked the sheriff and shook hands, before walking out of the station. Erica immediately headed back to the outskirts. Jed grabbed her arm, "Where you goin'?"

She pointed, "I'm going to wait for them."

Danny started to pull her back, "They said to give them until nightfall, they'll be here soon."

Erica shrugged him off, "I'm fine, I'm going to wait for them."

Jed and Danny exchanged glances, "Sure. We'll back with something to eat okay?"

She nodded, staring back up at the mountains as the sun began to lower.

* * *

Mason was starting to get tired behind the wheel, and his wife looked him over worriedly. Matt rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Mason, I can handle driving for a few hours. You need to sleep."

His wife nodded, "The boy's right Jack, give it a rest."

Mason nodded, "You sure son? We don't want you straining that shoulder."

Matt gave him a half smile, "Don't worry about it. I don't expect to be doing some off-road driving."

Mason smiled back, "Alright, give me a second."

Within five minutes, Mason was sitting in the back resting and Matt was driving. Matt heard a heavy yawn from the back, looking through the rearview mirror back at Mason, he asked, "When was the last time you slept?"

Mason stretched, "Well you kids stopped by after midnight…I've been up all day…I'd say maybe more than twenty-four hours ago?"

His wife scolded him, "Jack!"

Matt furrowed his brows, concentrating on the road, he apologized, "Uh, well I'm sorry for keeping you up Mr. Mason."

Mason smiled, "It's Jack son, and I told you not to worry about it. We're safe now. And you've got a girl waiting for you…"

He slowly dozed off, and the cab was filled with his soft snores. Matt smiled at Mrs. Mason, "Ma'am, you can sleep too."

She shook her head with a smile, "One old bat snoring is enough."

Matt laughed, staring at her through the rear view mirror, but his laugh got caught in his throat as he sped up. Something caught his eye in the mirror, and made the trip more urgent.

Mrs. Mason looked at his eyes with concern, "Mattie? What's wrong?"

Matt growled, "We're being followed."

* * *

The radio crackled a bit before a voice came through speaking Russian, _"This is base."_

"This is the search-and-destroy squad reporting." the soldier responded in Russian.

"_Report."_

"We came across a home, near the outskirts, farmland. No vehicles, no animals, no people. There were however, medical waste and a damaged shirt."

"_Insurgents?"_

"We have reason to believe those who lived here at least aided the insurgents."

"_Any leads to their whereabouts?"_

"Not yet, but we will soon. SAD squad out."

"_Base out."_

The soldier put down the radio and returned to the leader.

"Base wants to know their whereabouts."

The leader pointed to the grassland surrounding the house, there were slightly distinguishable tire tracks in the grass, "There, is our best clue."

He called the other two, ordering them in Russian to enter the vehicle and follow the tracks. The four got into the car, and sped over the trail. They followed them and slowed down after a few hours. Ahead about two hundred meters, was a truck. An adolescent and an elderly man were switching positions in the vehicle.

The leader spat, "How dare that rodent wear that camouflage! He is a Wolverine!"

He glared at the soldier driving, "Well?! Step on it!" the soldier quickly obeyed, as the leader cursed in Russian. They crept up on the truck, they were about one hundred fifty meters away when the truck started speeding away.

The leader growled, "Damn Yankee."

* * *

Erica watched the sun disappear behind the mountains, and was greeted with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder and a burger.

Jed smiled at her and sat down, "You've been sitting here a long time. You're going to catch a cold."

Erica laughed as she ate, "Jed, we've slept through worse conditions than this."

Jed laughed, "True."

They sat in silence watching the trees, for any sign.

"So…you really care about Matt don't you?"

Erica swallowed and blushed, "You know I do, why do you keep asking?"

Jed gave her a cheeky grin, "I'm just nosy. So how long has this been going on?"

She returned his grin, "How long 'what' has been going on?"

Jed snorted, "Oh don't play dumb. When? Was it that night you two had that whole challenge thing?"

Erica narrowed her eyes to slits, her face was hot and she chewed slowly, "I guess you could say that."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Oh Matt, what did he do? Kiss? Make out?"

She punched him in the arm, "Shut up! He didn't do anything!"

He continued laughing, "But he offered didn't he?"

Erica sat back in defeat, "Yes…"

He got serious, "Okay, if you liked him. Why didn't you two get together? Like what was that thing with Colonel?"

Erica rolled her eyes, "You are just full of questions aren't you?"

He held his hands up in defense, "Hey! I told you I was nosy!"

She sighed, "If you must know, I used the Colonel to distract myself from Matt, which by the way it worked out pretty well."

Jed agreed, "Yeah, too well. I was convinced you hated Matt, even he was convinced. He talked to me one night, just ranting."

She raised a brow, her interest piqued, "Really? What did he say?"

Jed shrugged, his grin back, "Now look who's nosy."

"Learned from the best."

"Well it's probably nothing he hasn't told you already."

She shook him, "Oh come on!"

Jed laid on his back, closing his eyes as he tried to remember, "Well he was pacing back and forth. And he just kept going on and on, 'What the hell! I swear! I swear she liked me! Maybe for like a split second! But then she suddenly likes some old guy who drops from the sky! What the hell! Aren't I good enough? I mean I _know_ I started off wrong with that dishes thing…but I improved a little, right Jed?' I just gave him the big brother support, and never spoke of it again."

Erica looked up at the mountains, she let out a weak laugh, "Heh, yeah…"

* * *

Mason woke up startled, "Geez boy! Don't you know how to drive?!"

His wife looked out the back window terrified, Mason followed her gaze, and gasped.

"Sorry Mr. Mason. But we've got company."

Mason locked eyes with Matt in the mirror, "Listen son, we can't outrun them."

Matt nodded, "I know. I just want to get us in a safer position to shoot."

Mason smirked, "I can help you with that." he opened the back window and pulled Matt's rifle from the bed of the truck.

His wife gasped, "Jack! Be careful!"

Matt answered, "Don't worry Mrs. Mason. I'm going to park the truck there." he nodded to a nearby area protected by small trees. "Hold on!" he swerved the truck.

He jumped out of the truck, ushering the couple to the protected side. Mason handed him the rifle, and Matt motioned them to duck. He aimed and fired at the vehicle's tires. They popped and Matt nearly crumpled in pain from the kickback on his wound. But the car continued to approach.

Matt sucked his pain up and aimed for the driver seat. He had a direct hit and the car swerved down the side of the mountain. Matt dropped the rifle, and held his wound.

"Mr. Mason," he croaked. Mason looked at Matt worriedly, "Jack, son. It's Jack."

Matt smiled, "Jack, is there a grenade here that I can finish them off with?"

Mason scavenged through an ammo box, he retrieved one, handing it Matt, "Make it count."

Matt nodded, and walked to the edge of the mountain, the soldiers were still in the car, trying to free their wounded driver from his seat. Matt pulled the pin and tossed it to their car. He ran back to the truck and ducked.

There was a loud explosion and terrified screams, they watched a plume of black smoke erupt from below. Matt opened the driver side door once more, but Mrs. Mason put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll drive."

Matt smiled, "Thanks." still gripping his wound he got in the back of the cab. Mason returned the rifle to the bed, turning to his wife, "He's a tough kid."

He patted on Matt's window, "Don't worry son, once we get there I'll get you new bandages."

Matt nodded, "Thanks Jack."

Mrs. Mason got in the front seat, her husband in the adjacent passenger seat, and they continued their passage to Free America.

* * *

Danny ran to them, "Hey guys! The sheriff told me to find you, he's got us a place to stay."

Jed stood up and held a hand out for Erica, "You coming?"

She stole one more glance to the mountains and nodded, "Yeah." she took his hand, and followed them to the sheriff. He stood outside a decent white home. It had a small porch and a dim porch light. Erica looked up, it was two stories and had an attic. She approached it cautiously. From here she could still keep an eye on the mountains. She estimated that is was about eight-thirty.

"_They should be here really soon…"_ she thought.

The sheriff opened the door, "There's a bathroom upstairs, two bedrooms upstairs, but you can convert the living room to accommodate you friends that are arriving soon. There's a kitchen in the back. If you need anything let me know."

Danny asked, "Do you have any pillows?"

The sheriff chuckled, "There should be some. Check the upstairs. You have a good night."

Jed nodded and closed the door as Erica gave him a weak wave. Danny headed upstairs, and Jed was about to follow, "Erica?"

She turned, "Hmm?"

"You coming?" he asked.

Erica shook her head, "No. I'm going to wait on the porch."

Jed went upstairs, "Okay."

Erica walked outside and sat on the porch. She sat there for about thirty more minutes when she saw the familiar headlights of her grandfather's truck. She beamed and waved. Tossing the blanket aside, as the truck parked in front of the house.

She ran to Matt, who was slowly getting out of the back. She squeezed him tight, "Matt!" he returned her hug with his left arm, but released her.

"Sorry we're late sweetheart," her grandfather said, "Russians followed us, Matt took care of them though." he winked at Matt, who smiled.

Erica stared at Matt with concern, he looked at her, "What?"

She watched him, then she noticed him wince, and his left hand reached up to his wound. Her eyes widened, and dragged him inside, she called out, "Grandpa get the bandages!"

Mason shook his head with a smile, "She gets that from you." his wife rolled her eyes and got the bandages, following Erica and Matt inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so awkward encounter with Russians...Matt saves the day! Erica and Matt reunited. They have a place to stay and stuff...sorry if anyone seems OOC...I'm kind of just going in the 'I wish they...' story mode. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. All I'm Seeing is Your Plastic Smile

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Red Dawn. If I did Matt and Erica would've totally hooked up in the 1984 version.**

**Love Is A Battlefield**

* * *

Matt sat shirtless on the table as Mason carefully removed his bandages. He was slightly nauseated by the sight of the blood, it was trickling. Erica stood behind Mason, practically breathing down her grandfather's neck. She was chewing her lip nervously, and playing with her hands. Jed leaned against the doorway, he smiled, but his eyes were full of concern.

Erica had to look away once the bandages were removed, she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh God, Mattie…you really should've been more careful."

Mason responded to her without turning around, "Now now, he saved all of our lives by doing what he did." he placed the gauze on the wound, Matt hissed, "Now son, hold that there, keep the pressure applied."

He grunted, "Ah, but it hurts like hell.." but he complied.

Erica turned back once more, this time covering her face, she peeked between her fingers. She watched as Matt's face contorted into a snarl, "Damn!"

Mason let out a chuckle, "This was slightly easier before, when you were unconscious, didn't really have to worry about the reaction."

Matt looked at his brother, "Jed quick! Knock me out!"

Jed snorted, "Ah suck it up junior."

Matt slumped, "Thanks bud."

"Yeah anytime, hey! How about after you're patched up we go have a guys night out with Danny?"

Matt watched Mason wrap the bandages around his torso, and nodded, "Sounds like fun. Can we get a bite to eat?"

Erica turned to Jed, lowering her hands, "What about me?"

Jed smirked, "What about you?"

"Why aren't I invited?" she asked.

Jed shrugged, with a smile, "I don't know. Maybe if you were a guy, you'd be allowed to come along."

Erica crossed her arms and stared at Matt, more so his wound, even with fresh bandages, the red stain progressively grew bigger. It was really starting to bother her. Mason packed up the first aid kit, "I'll get you another shirt son."

Matt nodded, "Thanks Mr. Mason."

When her grandfather left the room, she stood directly in front of Matt, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she eyed his red stain. He gripped the edge of the table, looking right back at her, "What?"

She pulled him into a tight hug, "Why couldn't you have been more careful?" she whispered.

Matt looked at his brother, rubbing her back comfortingly, "Well, I shoot with my right hand, I wasn't really thinking about the kickback. I was more worried about keeping us all safe."

Jed gave him a thumbs-up and walked out of the room, she sighed, "Thank you.."

He laughed, "What for? All you've been doing is worrying."

She pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes, "For taking care of my grandparents."

He almost shrugged, but the tingly throb from his shoulder stopped him, "I kind of had to, I mean they've done a lot for us."

Mason returned, "Now Matt, how many times do I have to tell you, that it was you kids that did more for us. Quit getting me into debt." he smiled.

"Sorry sir."

"Here," he handed him a fresh shirt and left.

"Uh…Erica?" Matt looked at her a bit sheepishly, "Could you? Please?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Sure."

She helped him into the shirt, "Thanks."

"Yeah." she fluffed her hair anxiously.

Matt slid off the table and leaned against it, crossing his arms, "So word is, you've got my varsity jacket?" he quirked a brow, with a mock look of suspicion.

Erica blushed lightly, "Yeah, do you want it back?"

He tilted his head, as he thought about it, "Eh, temporarily. I don't think the locals would appreciate me wearing camo from the enemy."

She laughed, "Probably not. I'll go get it."

He stopped her, grabbing her arm, "Hey, how about I make it up to you?"

Erica smiled and looked at him a bit confused, "Make up for what?"

Matt smiled back, "Well, you know, for making you all stressed out. Getting shot, staying behind, leaving to hang out with the guys.."

She turned back to him, "Oh…um, okay!"

He grinned, letting out a breath, "Alright, it's gonna be just us, 'kay?"

She grinned back, "So a date?"

"Only if you accept."

"I did." she giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, who wouldn't?" he started to walk out of the room and she followed.

"Come on," she said, "You're jacket's up here."

She handed him the jacket and he nodded in thanks, he walked to the front door, before winking at her, "Tomorrow night."

She blushed and waved with her fingers. He closed the door, and she could hear Jed teasing him.

* * *

They walked around the town, it was about nine-thirty. Surprisingly there were still quite a few shops still open. One caught Jed by surprise.

"No way!" he exclaimed, a grin on his face. He jogged to a building that had all the lights on. He stood in the parking lot, and turned to face his companions, he spread his arms wide.

"Look! Can you believe it?"

Matt looked at him like he was 'Cuckoo cuckoo for Coco Puffs', "Believe what Jed?"

Jed turned back around, "Man, I swear, the last time I saw one of these was when I was in high school!"

Matt muttered to Danny, "That was like a million years ago."

Danny snorted, "So what are we looking at?"

Jed turned back to them, giving them a 'duh' expression, "A soda shop."

Matt and Danny answered in unison, "Ohhhh!" then brushed past the eldest one and entered the building.

"Jed, when was the last time we were in one of these together?"

Jed paused, "I think you were probably thirteen? Or twelve? Can't remember.."

Matt nodded before sitting at the counter, the bartender walked over, "Can I get a root beer?"

Danny and Jed sat on either side of Matt, and ordered the same. They swiveled on their sits to examine their surroundings. There was an elevated sitting area with tables for larger groups. A juke box on said area, and a dance floor adjacent to their seats.

Jed leaned in towards the other two, "Listen guys, I know we just got here, but I don't really want to stay much longer."

Matt and Danny shared the same quizzical look, Matt asked, "What? Why?"

"Listen, Free America is nice and all, but Calumet is my home and always will be."

Danny added, "It's ours too."

Jed shrugged, "Yeah, but I feel like the job is incomplete, you know?"

Both nodded, "Well, I wanna go back and get the job done. I need to rid our hometown of those bastards. Or die trying."

Matt sighed, "Jed.."

"No Mattie," Jed said firmly, "No. I need to do this."

"Jed we all need to do this." Danny said.

Jed nodded, "I know, it's just," his voice was even quieter and they all leaned in a little closer, "something about this place gives me the creeps."

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, they all seem nice to me."

Matt listened closely, "What's wrong with this place Jed?"

Jed sighed, "Not really sure. It's just like these people are living in a fantasy, like they don't even realize what's going on in the Occupied Zone. Or they're trying really hard not to."

Danny thought back to all of the people they encountered today. There had been the people at the sandwich shop, they all had the wide smiles with perfect teeth. They all seemed too…cheery.

The bartender approached them, "Would you boys like another round?" he too, had the toothy smile.

They shook their heads, and resumed their huddled position, keeping an eye on the bartender. Jed raised his eyebrows in a 'see what I mean?' manner, "They've either been brainwashed, or they haven't seen or heard enough about the war. Or worse…"

"But Jed, the sheriff knew who we were!" Danny said.

Jed nodded, "Which is why I said 'or worse'."

"Why worse?" Matt asked.

"The sheriff knew us when we came, like the Colonel said people have heard of us."

"Yeah so?"

"No one else seems to understand where we come from, they're just extra hospitable. You know? Like they were told to."

Matt raised a brow in skepticism, "I need to see more people."

Jed nodded, "I'll show you tomorrow."

They ordered another round, and talked about other things so the bartender wouldn't get suspicious. The guys stayed there until closing time, by the time they got back to the house it was about eleven-thirty.

* * *

It was about midnight, maybe later. Matt finally laid down on his bed, he took it upon himself to put on clean bandages, it wasn't as good as Mason's handiwork but it was sufficient.

He laced his fingers behind his head, and slowly closed his eyes, he heard a soft knock on his door. It slowly inched open and he opened his eyes, Erica was quietly closing the door behind her. He took the time eye her legs, which were exposed because her pajamas consisted of just an oversized t-shirt.

"Matt?" she blushed, "Sorry to wake you…I should-"

He got up, "No no, you don't have to leave, I wasn't even sleeping."

She stared at him, "You sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah. What's up?"

She walked to stand in front of him, her eyes were on his bandages again. She timidly raised her hand to his wound, she met his eyes with a 'can I?' look. He nodded, she gingerly pressed her fingers against the red stain, her breathing was a bit raspy.

She whispered, "Does it hurt?"

He smirked, "Well yeah," her eyes widened, and pulled her hand away, put he returned it, "It doesn't hurt that bad though, just the occasional sting really." he reassured.

Erica gave him a small smile, she traced the stain with her forefinger, "Did you have fun today?"

Matt watched her finger, "It was nice to be with you guys, but I don't know…"

Erica frowned, "What's wrong?"

Matt sighed, "Well Jed gave me a funny feeling about this place…like he said there was something strange about the people here."

Erica shrugged, "I only talked to the Sheriff."

Matt looked up at her, "Why? Weren't you with Jed?"

She stared him in the eyes, "Well, yes and no."

He raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Erica sighed, "Okay well after we left the station I went back to our horses."

"Why?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "To wait for you. Danny and Jed wanted me to come with them to see the town, but I refused. So I don't really know much about the people here."

"Well, they're kinda weird, if you know what I mean."

"Why are they weird?"

Matt looked at her, "Well it's like they were told to be nice to us, and they all smile a little too widely for what's going on a few miles from here. I don't know, Jed just kinda raised my suspicion."

Erica hugged his head, and pressed it to her chest, she rubbed his back, "Well maybe we can go and 'observe' tomorrow."

He rested his chin on her chest, "You mean today, right?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "You just have to be technical."

He pulled her to his lap, so he could properly hug her, "Sure."

They stayed there for a few minutes before Erica asked, "How did you guys pay for anything? I didn't think we had money."

Matt sat there and thought about it, "I don't even know…Jed paid…huh, that's a good question."

She laughed, "I guess this place is weird, we're getting money out of nowhere!"

Matt chuckled, "Yeah. So you probably want to get to bed right? When was the last time you slept?"

She thought, "Uh…not much since after Toni and Robert…" she choked a bit.

Matt gaped, "Jesus Christ! You need to sleep woman!"

She laughed, "I know! I know!"

Matt ran a hand through his hair in shock, "You can have my bed, seriously, sleep."

Erica looked him in the eyes, "Only if you stay."

He contemplated it, and nodded. They laid together on the bed, he wrapped his left arm around her and his right arm met him halfway. Erica rested her head on his left shoulder, her left leg draped over his, and she rested her hand on his chest. Matt pulled the blanket up to cover them. Within ten minutes they were out cold.

* * *

They woke up to Jed smiling at them from the foot of the bed.

Matt rubbed his eyes, and croaked groggily, "J-jed?"

Jed snorted, "Well what do we have here?"

Erica sat up rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to eleven."

Matt groaned and laid back on the bed, "Too early.."

Erica tossed the blanket over Matt's head. And Jed raised a brow at her lack of pants and Matt's lack of a shirt.

He coughed, with a smirk, "Uh well, as your older brother, I feel like I should ask in a parental monitoring manner, Matt did you two have sex?"

Matt sat up in rapid speed, and both Erica and him glared at the laughing Jed. Matt whipped his pillow at his brother, hitting him square in the face.

"Look who's laughing now, and _no_. We didn't." he sneered.

Erica crossed her arms, "Yeah! We haven't even kissed yet."

Jed laughed harder, wiping his eyes, "Jesus Matt, what's taking you so long?" He ran out of the room before Matt chucked another pillow.

The pair sat in an awkward silence, their faces were heating up. Matt rubbed his neck, "Uh well, I'm going to go beat up my brother, so you can get changed."

Erica laughed, "Yeah, okay."

Matt got up with a nod, and quickly chased after Jed. She could hear him call after him, "JED ECKERT!" She grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **WHOO! Finally updated this, sorry that took a bit, but if it's any compensation I am almost done with the next chapter...stay tuned! And I would like to dedicate the next chapter to my loyal reviewers! You guys kickass, and make me ansty about uploading a new chapter for this. Way to go! :D


	5. Heartache to Heartache

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Red Dawn. If I did Matt and Erica would've totally hooked up in the 1984 version.**

**Love Is A Battlefield**

* * *

The four remaining Wolverines left the house, Jed and Danny, more so Jed, were determined to prove to Matt and Erica that this town was whack. They followed Jed to a sandwich shop about two blocks from the station, and three blocks from the house. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and subtly nodded towards the people.

They all shuffled along somewhat miserably, but when they saw the four of them, their moods were significantly more cheerful. When they walked into various shops it was the same reaction.

They sat down in the park, Erica and Danny occupied the bench while the Eckert brothers stood and watched the people across the street.

Jed whispered, "Do you guys see what I mean?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, they're acting pretty weird."

Erica watched a thirty-something woman scurry across the street, not making eye contact with anyone. Erica nudged Jed, "That lady is acting strange."

The boys watched the woman move along, Matt narrowed his eyes, "Jed, remember when we went back into town?" Jed nodded, "Yeah..?"

Matt nodded towards the woman, "She's acting like everyone we tried to talk to.."

Jed turned to the three of them, "Oh God, this really is worse."

Danny asked, "Why is it worse?"

"Colonel said that people have heard of us, possibly to California, and behind enemy lines!" he whispered with urgency, "This place might already be occupied!"

They all leaned away in shock, "What?!" Matt was the first to recover.

They sat in silence as they thought about it, Jed let it sink in. It was much easier to point out a Cuban or Nicaraguan mole, just because of the uniqueness of their ethnicity. But the Russians, would be slightly more difficult to spot, mainly because the majority of the inhabitants in this area were the same color of skin. None of them wanted to sound racist thinking about this, but the facts were simple, there was Russian camping out in this town. It would be easier to find them if they spoke and had a heavy accent, but no one ever seemed to talk, just plaster on a smile.

* * *

They all started to head back to the house at dusk, Matt pointed to the soda shop, "Erica, how about you meet me there at like seven?"

She nodded with a small smile, and when they arrived back to the house they were greeted with the strong scent of a home cooked meal. They savored it.

"Oh god, that smells good!" Matt moaned.

They practically ran to the kitchen, Mrs. Mason was standing at the stove stirring a large pot. The boys tried to look over her shoulder, and she shooed them.

"Boys," she muttered, "This is dinner, homemade recipe of ours, chicken noodle soup. Now wash your grubby hands!"

They hung their heads and shuffled away, and Erica laughed, "That goes for you too missy."

Erica continued to laugh and walked away. Within twenty minutes the Wolverines had downed two bowls of soup and were working on the third. Matt was practically racing Jed and Danny. He slurped the rest of his third helping, and quickly refilled with the fourth.

Jed stopped, he didn't want to compete now that his stomach was filling up, "Pig." he muttered.

Matt smiled as he shoved his spoon in his mouth, "You are what you eat!"

Danny looked up, "Chicken?"

Matt scowled, "_No. _Do we have any wolverine meat?"

"No but we do have deer, dear." Erica smirked.

Matt sat back, "Oh hah hah. You're so punny."

"I try."

Matt checked the clock, it was five past seven. He finished up his bowl and cleaned it. "Hey, Erica it's time to go."

She washed her bowl, "I'm going to change first."

He nodded. Erica ran upstairs, and her grandmother followed. Five minutes later, she called, "Matt, I'm going to be a bit, you go on ahead."

He called back, "Alright, I'll get us a seat."

He grabbed his varsity jacket, and walked out the door.

* * *

Matt sat at the bar sipping his root beer. He felt stood up. He checked the door for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. He turned just as Erica walked in, she beamed at him before bouncing her way over.

"Hi!" she removed her jacket, resting it on the back of her seat.

He smiled into his drink, "Hey.."

She gave him a hug, "Sorry I'm late. Grandpa kept disapproving my outfit."

Matt looked her over, she was wearing a nice navy colored dress, that didn't cling but flattered her. "Well, you look way better than I do." he couldn't help but wonder where she got the dress from.

She laughed and sat down, "Thanks, I guess."

Matt nodded to the bartender, "Refill and a root beer for the lady."

Erica spun a bit in her chair, taking in the sights, "Is this where you've been running off to?"

He guzzled his root beer, "Running off to? We've only been here for two days! Hardly enough time to run off."

She sipped her root beer, and Matt got up. "Matt?"

He walked over to the jukebox, putting some change in, he flipped through the options. He selected the one he wanted and walked back to his date, he raised his eyebrows suggestively, Erica laughed in recognition of the song.

"Oh my god!"

He smirked, "Come on!" he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her to the dance floor. Pat Benatar's 'ohs' resonated through the soda shop.

'_WE ARE STRONG. NO ONE CAN TELL US WE'RE WRONG. SEARCHING OUR HEARTS FOR SO LO-ONG.'_

He pulled her close, whispering, "I still don't like this place."

"Matt, aren't you enjoying this right now?" she asked, upset.

'_Love is a battlefield.'_

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" she rested her head on his unwounded shoulder, "Matt, I know you want to go back there and finish them off, I kind of do too," she sighed, "I just want you completely healed before we go back."

'_And I'm chained by your side…We are young. Heartache to heartache we stand. No promises or demands. Love is a battlefield.'_

"Yeah.." he sighed, "I know. It's just, Jed is going back soon."

She looked up wide-eyed, "Already?!"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. I should be there." she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Matt..what about Danny?"

Matt shrugged, with a wince, "I think he's weighing his options."

Erica sighed. "Maybe we should do some recruiting."

He nodded, "Yeah, do you think your grandpa still has contact with those people?"

Erica looked up, "What people?"

"Remember, at Christmas? Your grandpa talked about some parents wanting their kids with Jed?"

"Oh yeah! I don't know, like I don't know if my grandpa will have the same connections. Since he's with us now…in Free America."

Matt let out a breath, "Yeah…it's kind of ironic isn't it?"

She raised a brow, "Whoa, bringing out the English terms."

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled, "Hey, I might be stupid but not that much.."

'_..If your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold. We are young! Heartache to heartache! We stand! No promises! No demands! Love is a battlefield.'_

"What's ironic?" she asked with a smile.

"This," he gestured to them, "we're dancing to this song in a soda shop as if World War Three isn't happening. I don't know.."

'_We are strong! No one can tell us we're wrong! SEARCHING OUT HEARTS FOR SO LO-ONG! Both of us knowing…Love is a battlefield.'_

Erica looked into his downcast eyes, he was in a far off place, "Yeah..it is."

He nodded almost robotically, still zoned out, "Yeah, you know what else is ironic?"

She eyes him warily, concerned in his change of mood, "..what?"

"Us." it was as if he wasn't even there.

'_We are young! Heartache to heartache! We stand! No promises, no demands! Love is a battlefield.'_

She furrowed her brows, turning his face to make direct eye contact with her, "Don't zone out on me Eckert."

He blinked, "I wasn't, I was just thinking.."

'_WE ARE STRONG! No one can tell us WE'RE WRO-ONG! SEARCHING OUR HEARTS FOR SO LO-ONG..'_

The song faded out, her eyes glistened, "Oh really? And what about us is _so _ironic?"

He ran a hand through his hair as someone else played a song on the jukebox, The Police started drifting through the shop, _'Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take I'll be watching you..'_

"It's just like when we first met I guess, you thought I was a dick that just wanted to use you. And now, all of a sudden, all you do is care about me…" he shrugged, "I don't know."

'_Ohhh can't you seeee? You belong to me..'_

He avoided making eye contact with her, afraid of her reaction, she held his face turning it towards her, he kept his eyes in any direction.

"Matt.." she said softly, uncontrollably, his eyes snapped towards her voice. She sounded so weak, "Yeah?"

Her eyes were tearing up, oh god how he hated that. Every time she cried, he felt the need to hold her for hours until she stopped.

'_..Every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watching you.'_

"I always cared.." she buried her face into his neck, hiding from his reaction. He held her there, rubbing the small of her back affectionately.

'_Oh can't you see? You belong to me..'_

She spoke up, "Matt.."

'_Every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watching you.'_

"I can see why you think we're ironic together..but you grew on me. From the first day, and even the dish thing. I really crushed on you that one night though,"

'_every breath you take every move you make every bond you break I'LL BE WATCHING YOU every single thing..'_

"What night?" he asked.

"The night you pinned me against the tree," she started to laugh at how awkward that sounded. He smirked, "You did?"

"Well yeah," she said with an eye roll, "You can't exactly pin a girl against a tree, offer some sexual release and not expect her to think about you."

He whispered in her ear mockingly, "Oh that's nice, you were only interested in me for the sex, thanks."

She slapped him on the chest playfully, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He snorted, "Yeah, 'sleep'.."

Their conversation started to lighten up along with the music, it was now mid-song in Talking Heads' Burning Down the House. The next song was Owner of a Lonely Heart by Yes. Matt really got into it with dancing. He held Erica's left hand and put her right hand on his undamaged shoulder. Wrapping his free hand around her waist as he lip synced along with the music. He rocked them back and forth and even dared to spin her with his bad shoulder. He covered his wince with laughing, and Erica beamed. When Talking In Your Sleep by The Romantics came on her actually started to sing along with the song.

Erica laughed, enjoying his voice, "It's like they're playing your record collection!"

He grinned, "And I'm okay with that!"

'_You tell me that you want me!'_

"You tell me that you need me!"

'_You tell me that you love me!'_

"..And I know that I'm right, 'cause I hear it in the ni-i-ight!" he inserted the lyrics, and Erica joined in eventually, "I hear..the secrets that you keep…when you're talking in your sleep..I hear..the secrets that you keep…when you're talking in your sleep!"

"You actually have a nice singing voice.." Matt admitted to her.

She blushed a bit, "Hah, well, thanks."

'_When you close your eyes and ya..fall asleep-leep-leep…Everything about you is a mystery!'_

Matt started, "You tell me that you want me!"

Erica alternated with him, "You tell me that you need me!"

He smiled, "You tell me that you love me!"

She smiled back, "And I know that I'm right!"

They sang in unison, "'Cause I hear it in the ni-i-ight! I hear the secrets that you keep! When you're talking in your sleep. I hear..the secrets that you keep! When you're talking in your sleep. I hear..the secrets that you keep! When you're talking in your sleep."

As the song faded they walked back to their abandoned drinks. As they drank another hit came on, _'I wear my sunglasses at night…'_

Erica smirked, "Corey Hart."

Matt started singing again, more for the amusement of her tinkling laugh, "Well, she's deceivin' me, it cuts my se-cur-ity."

She didn't disappoint, she started to laugh, and he continued, "I turn to her and say! '..Don't switch the blade on this guy in shades! Oh-no!' …Don't masquerade with this guy in shades oh-no!" he pointed his thumbs towards himself, "I can't believe it 'cause you got it made with this guy in-"

She cut him off with her finger, "I think that's enough Corey for one night." This time she got up and picked a song from the jukebox, she walked back with a smirk. He gave her one look and gulped down the rest of his root beer.

She pulled him to the dance floor, and rested her head on his good shoulder, closing her eyes with a contented sigh, as her hands rested on his chest. While his hands wove their way around her waist, he bobbed his head to the beat.

He whispered in her ear, "Eddie Money..good choice."

She smiled at his voice, "Like I needed to be told."

"So is this song supposed to indicate something?" he asked, and she looked up at him with a smirk, "Like all of your preferences were?"

He pouted, "Hey, I picked one song, _one_. The rest were random."

She cocked her head, "Well the answer is yes. This is supposed to indicate something."

'_Lets find the key, and turn this engine on!'_

"Would it bother you if I said this was also part of my record collection?"

'_I can feel you breathe, I can feel your heart beat faster!'_

"Not really," she laughed.

'_TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT! I don't wanna let you go until you see the light. TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT! Listen honey,' _they looked at each other in anticipation, Erica broke their silence, "Be my little ba-bay! Oh oh ho!"

Matt laughed and sang along too, "I hate to sleep alone!"

Erica nuzzled him, with a sultry voice she whispered, "I can help you with that.."

He didn't miss a beat, "Oh girl, I need you!"

She nuzzled against his neck again, and he continued, "I can feel you breathe…I can feel your heart beat faster…"

'_TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT!'_

She expected him to continue singing but was surprised when he didn't, she opened her eyes when the music stopped. The shop was pitch dark, and she tightened her grip on Matt, "What's going on?" she asked, everyone else in the shop was murmuring.

Matt led her back to the counter, "Stay here." he ordered. Before she could protest, he bolted out the door. She could see his outline from the moonlight.

He looked down both streets, no lights in any of the buildings. He ran back inside, everyone asked him questions, he just shrugged. He sat next to Erica, "What happened?"

He shrugged to her as well, "I don't know, a power outage, no other buildings on this block have power as far as I could see." he paused, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Erica grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze, before putting on her jacket, "Should we get back to the house?"

Matt fished out money, courtesy of Mason, to pay for their drinks and nodded.

* * *

They walked out of the shop, Matt held her close his arm wrapped around her waist. She entangled her fingers in his, looking around cautiously. The couple was illuminated by the moonlight, they heard voices and their grips tightened.

She placed her free hand on his other arm. He ushered them into the shadows, they watched as a Russian informant walked past. They looked around to see if there were more, to their surprise he was the only one.

They stood and followed, Matt told her to stand back, as he tackled the informant. He punched the Russian, he was knocked unconscious as a result.

He looked up at Erica with a grin, "Benefits of being a football player." he pulled off the informant's scarf and tied it around the Russian's eyes. Matt stood and dragged the unconscious man through the streets to the house, Erica followed with an alert look out.

"Jed will probably know what do to with him."

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! Uploaded my anticipated (for me anyway) chapter! Huzzah! More M'Erica stuff in this chapter. Uh I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I kind of had this chapter planned since like the 29th of November, and you guys are like, "You had this chapter since November, and didn't upload until now?!" Yes, I KNOW. Sheesh. It's called tweaking, by the way I tried to make sure all the songs used came out in the span of 1980 to 1984. I've been downloading 80s hits from those specific years for the past two weeks now, just for inspiration, haha...I also checked a lyrics website, and although they aren't always accurate, it was much better than what I had...I was off...by a lot. That awkward moment when your A/N is longer than the last part of your chapter...? I'll go now...stay tuned!


End file.
